Les Bénéfices de l'Hokage
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Sakura X Kakashi – Lemon – Kakashi se retrouve de nouveau Hokage par intérim...et profite des bénéfices liés à la fonction


**Sakura X Kakashi – Lemon – PWP (porn without plot) – Passez votre chemin si cela ne vous convient pas...**

_Je n'ai pas de beta-reader...et peu de patience pour me relire correctement ; je m'excuse donc par avance pour les coquilles et éventuelles fautes grossières qui peuvent se trouver dans mon texte._

Tsunade étant en déplacement à Suna, Kakashi se retrouvait de nouveau Hokage par intérim en attendant son retour.

Pour la plupart être nommé Hokage - même intérimaire - est un grand honneur, après tout c'est rêve de tout jeune ninja de Konoha ; ce titre témoigne de la valeur et du courage de celui qui en est détenteur, il honore les héros de Konoha.

Voilà pour la partie glamour ; ce que les gens ignorent c'est qu'être Hokage en tant de paix cela signifie surtout une montagne de travail administratif.

C'était seulement la deuxième matinée d'un semaine complète d'intérim et Kakashi n'en pouvait déjà plus, il signait et contre signait des papiers depuis 8H du matin et à mesure qu'il vidait la pile sur son bureau...on lui rapportait des piles équivalentes ; si bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de fin à ce cauchemar.

Et pour ne rien arranger, cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que ses pensées étaient ailleurs...sans doute que prendre une pause pour lire un volume complet du Paradis du Batifolage n'avait pas été son idée la plus ingénieuse ; d'un un autre côté il risquait de lancer un Raikiri sur le prochain assistant qui lui apportait une pile de paperasse si il ne se changeait pas un peu les idées.

Le tome qu'il avait relu pour la énième était son favori - sûrement l'absolu chef d'oeuvre de Jiraiya - un volume entier consacré à son ex-élève : Haruno Sakura. Et comme à chaque lecture, cela l'avait excité comme jamais.

Kakashi savait que Jiraiya avait eu la chance - et le privilège - de coucher avec Sakura lors de quelques missions (l'une des fonctions des medic nin femmes étant de soulager leur comparses de sexe masculin qui supportent très mal la privation de sexe...ce qui pourrait porter atteinte à leur capacité lors d'une mission) et il y un point sur lequel il était indiscutablement en accord avec le Sannin, aucune femme au monde ne pouvait se comparer à la jeune Sakura Haruno.

Elle est non seulement sublime et sent irrésistiblement bon mais en plus de cela, elle adore vraiment le sexe et prend à coeur sa mission de medic nin ; tous les ninjas de Konoha rêvent de partir en mission avec elle, les Jounins parlent avec émerveillement des fellations de la jeune beauté aux cheveux roses...et pour être parmi les chanceux qui ont la chance d'expérimenter cela Kakashi ne pouvait qu'approuver ; se faire sucer par Sakura était bien au dessus de tous les délices qu'un quelconque Paradis pouvait promettre.

Mais à seulement dix-huit ans, étant l'apprentie de Tsunade et déjà une medic nin de haut niveau, Sakura était très occupé à la clinique et avec son entraînement ; même pour Kakashi il était rare d'avoir l'occasion de partir en mission avec son ancienne protégée.

Cependant Kakashi avait fomenté son plan avec détail pendant sa lecture ; l'un des bénéfices d'être Hokage est que le village apporte une extrême vigilance à votre santé, seul les medic nin les plus compétants sont autoriser à traiter un Kage. Il lui suffisait donc de prétexter avoir besoin d'un medic et demander expressément Sakura, cela n'aurait rien de louche. Et son ancienne protégée pourrait alors s'occuper avec soin de la condition de son professeur favori : une érection massive.

Seulement son plan sans faille s'était avéré un peu moins brillant que prévu, Sakura était occupée sur une opération complexe depuis tôt ce matin et donc indisponible même pour l'Hokage. Après plus d'une heure à attendre espérant que Sakura terminerait bientôt, Kakashi accepta finalement de voir Ayane, une autre protégée de Tsunade, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons quant à son petit stratagème.

Ayane avait récemment été promue Jounin et à vingt ans en plus d'être une medic nin hors pair, la jolie rousse était une véritable beauté - qui feraient envie à n'importe quel homme normalement constitué - même si elle n'est pas Haruno Sakura ; et il ne fallu longtemps à Kakashi pour convaincre la belle et enthousiaste Ayane de s'occuper de sa "condition".

Mais si indéniablement Ayane était une très bonne suceuse et que sa petite chatte était quant à elle douce et serrée, Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle dont il avait vraiment envie ; il a fait jouir Ayane deux fois avant de simuler son propre orgasme...rêvant toujours aux jolies lèvres rose cerise de Sakura sur sa verge.

Il était presque treize heure et Kakashi commençait à perdre tout espoir de voir Sakura aujourd'hui...quand soudain la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses fit son apparition dans son bureau.

"Vous vouliez me voir Kakashi-sensei ?" demanda Sakura vêtue d'une blouse blanche, ses cheveux encore attachés.

Kakashi pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait apparemment aucun soupçon quant à son petit plan...mais nul doute que sa douce petite Sakura ne laisserait pas son sensei préféré dans pareil état.

"Euh...oui...je.." Kakashi balbutiait embarrassé, se disant peut-être que son petit stratagème ne serait peut-être pas du goût de la jeune ninja.

"Alors Kakashi-sensei ? Je suis venu exprès depuis la clinique jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage...vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison...sinon je..."

Kakashi décida qu'il valait mieux l'interrompre et lui dire la vérité rapidement, il connaissait le tempérament de Sakura et n'avait pas envie de la voir s'énerver et en faire les frais comme Naruto.

"Euh...je...et bien...j'étais en train de finir de remplir quelques papiers...et j'ai décidé de faire une petite pause afin de me changer les idées...et euh...c'est là que j'ai commencé un ressentir une certaine gène...c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à te voir Sakura-chan" dit Kakashi, essayant d'être aussi charmeur et enjoué que possible afin d'attirer la sympathie de Sakura.

Au première traces du petit sourire de Kakashi, Sakura devina que ce dernier devait avoir une idée derrière la tête "Et qu'est-ce vous lisiez au lieu de travailler Kakashi-sensei ?" dit Sakura, feignant d'être en colère sachant pertinemment l'unique genre de lecture auquel s'adonnait son ancien sensei.

"Euh...je relisais ceci" dit kakashi tout sourire, montrant son volume collector du Paradis du Batifolage consacré à Sakura "c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé une grosse gêne au niveau de mon entrejambe" dit-il cette fois en se levant afin que Sakura puisse découvrir l'imposante bosse créée par son érection " c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à te voir...je pensais que tu pourrais t'occuper de ton vieux sensei" dit-il charmeur.

"Sérieusement Kakashi-sensei...vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici simplement pour que je vous suce ? Vous êtes vraiment un irrécupérable pervers" dit la jeune medic nin, feignant toujours d'être en colère sur un ton joueuse.

"Ok je plaide coupable" dit Kakashi, flirtant sur le même ton joueur "Mais je n'y peux rien si tu m'excite autant Sakura-chan".

"J'avais tout juste 15 ans quand Jiraiya a écrit ce volume...vous êtes vraiment un gros pervers sensei" dit Sakura, regardant Kakashi l'air mutine avec ses grands yeux verts.

"Je me rappelle oui...tu étais toute timide à l'époque...je me souviens encore de comment tu rougissais la première fois que tu m'a sucé Sakura-chan" dit Kakashi flirtant toujours avec elle.

"Si mes souvenirs sont bon ma timidité ne vous pas empêché de jouir très fort sensei...c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais avec autant de sperme dans la bouche et sur mon visage" dit Sakura joueuse, toute souriante sachant combien ces mots excitaient Kakashi.

"Humm...tu étais si mignonne comme ça...alors Sakura-chan tu veux bien aidé ton sensei préféré ?" dit Kakashi souriant, devinant au ton de la jeune fille qu'elle allait prendre soin de lui.

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas laisser l'Hokage ainsi..." dit Sakura mutine en passant derrière le bureau "Après tout c'est mon rôle en tant que medic nin de veiller à son bien-être" dit Sakura souriant fixant l'érection de Kakashi "Humm on dirait qu'il y en a un qui est content de me voir".

"Tu n'as pas idée Sakura-chan" dit Kakashi amusé par la personnification de son sexe tandis qu'il avait déjà baissé son pantalon, présentant fièrement à la jeune ninja sa verge gorgée de désir.

Tandis que Sakura s'agenouillait, observant le sourire béat de Kakashi, elle pu faire un découverte à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Le sexe de Kakashi était en effet luisant d'une substance assez familière "Vous n'avez vraiment honte de rien Kakashi-sensei...vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous sucer alors que votre queue est encore luisante de cyprine" dit Sakura, devinant qu'une autre medic avait déjà du s'occuper de Kakashi avant qu'elle n'arrive.

"Euh...je...euh...j'étais vraiment très excité Sakura-chan...et comme personne ne pouvait me dire quand tu allais terminé...je...et Ayane-chan a proposé de m'aider alors..." dit kakashi gêné et balbutiant, espérant que Sakura ne serait pas trop fâchée.

"Oh bien sur qu'elle a proposé" dit Sakura avec un sourire sarcastique, sachant très bien que la jeune rousse faisait tout son possible pour attirer l'attention sur elle ; jalousant toujours Sakura parce qu'elle était plus populaire.

"Peut-être que vous devriez aller voir si Ayane est encore disposée à vous aider Kakashi-sensei" dit Sakura sèchement, laissant entrevoir qu'elle aussi avait développé une petite rivalité avec la jolie rousse.

"Pitié Sakura-chan...tu ne peux pas me faire ça...je t'ai attendu toute la matinée. Elle ne m'a même pas fait jouir...j'ai fait semblant afin qu'elle parte" dit Kakashi, sachant que cette information plairait à Sakura.

"Pauvre Kakashi-sensei...ça a du être très dur de vous forcer à coucher avec Ayane pendant que je travaillais" dit Sakura toujours sarcastique.

"Plus que tu ne crois...je n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de me faire plaisir. Tu ruines les autres femmes Sakura-chan".

"Il faudra plus qu'un peu de charme pour vous en sortir Kakashi-sensei" dit Sakura flirtant à nouveau.

"C'est la vérité Sakura-chan...tu sais bien que tous les Jounins de Konoha rêvent de tes fellations. Pitié Sakura-chan...ne me laisse pas comme ça." dit Kakashi d'une voix plaintive.

Observant son air désespéré à l'idée qu'elle le laisse ainsi, Sakura constatant ravie l'effet qu'elle avait sur Kakashi décida d'arrêter de le taquiner.

"Vous aurez une sacrée dette envers moi Kakashi-sensei pour me faire sucer votre sexe empestant la mouille d'Ayane" dit Sakura feignant toujours d'être rebutée par cela alors qu'en réalité l'odeur de la cyprine de sa rivale lui était plutôt très agréable.

"Tu es la meilleure Sakura-chan" dit Kakashi aux anges alors qu'il pouvait déjà sentir la petite langue rose de Sakura doucement lécher son gland.

"Je sais" dit Sakura mutine en le fixant avec ses grand yeux verts, léchant doucement sa verge sur toute la longueur telle une glace, goûtant au passage les sécrétions d'Ayane.

De voir ainsi Sakura à genoux devant lui, léchant son sexe encore luisant de la cyprine de la jolie rousse électrisait de plaisir Kakashi, le faisant gémir sans retenu.

Observant le plaisir sur son visage, Sakura décida de ne pas faire languir Kakashi plus longtemps et commença à doucement faire entrer dans sa bouche chaude et humide le gland luisant et gorgé de désir de son ancien sensei ; le caressant tendrement avec sa petite langue rose avant de commencer à faire lentement glisser la colonne de chair dans sa bouche.

Fixant Sakura suçant avec douceur et application sa verge - l'enduisant de salive - alors qu'elle le regardait mutine et séductrice en faisant cela, donnait à Kakashi un plaisir sans pareil ; la douce chaleur humide de sa bouche, les caresses de sa langue...il était au paradis, seulement Sakura avait cet effet sur lui avec seulement une fellation.

Les gémissement de plaisir qu'émettait Kakashi excitait au plus au point Sakura. Elle le suçait doucement, tendrement, prenant soin de faire glisser sa verge dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante avec une légère succion ; répétant la manoeuvre avec un rythme doux et langoureux tout en fixant mutine son ancien sensei qui observait la scène avec satisfaction.

De voir Sakura ainsi, la sensation de sa bouche douce et humide...s'en était presque trop pour Kakashi, cela faisant seulement quelques minutes qu'elle le suçait mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à tenir très longtemps

"Hummm...Sakura-chan...c'est trop bon..." dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux roses désormais détachés.

Sakura devinant que Kakashi était tout prêt de la jouissance, le regardait caline et séductrice, accentuant doucement sa succion, voulant faire perdre toute résistance à son ancien sensei.

Malgré toute sa volonté, Kakashi ne pu retenir une seconde de plus son orgasme. Alors que sa verge était tendrement aspirée par la bouche de Sakura, il s'abandonna totalement au plaisir.

Sakura pouvait sentir son sexe chaud vibrer de plaisir tandis qu'il commençait à éjaculer, son sperme chaud et salé remplissant sa bouche alors Kakashi jouissait sans retenu, perdu dans le plaisir.

Faire jouir aussi violemment Kakashi excitait terriblement Sakura et elle en acceptait avec envie le résultat, cependant elle pouvait constater que Kakashi n'avait pas menti en disant qu'Ayane ne l'avait pas faire jouir ; Sakura avait beau essayer d'avaler de son mieux le sperme chaud de son sensei, il y en avait tout simplement trop. Obligée de relâcher la sexe de Kakashi de sa bouche afin de reprendre son souffle, les deniers spasmes de semence terminèrent sur son visage angélique, la maculant de sperme pour le plus grand plaisir de Kakashi.

Tandis que Kakashi reprenait peu à peu ses esprit avec son orgasme, il pouvait observer Sakura, l'air mutine, qui nettoyait câline et enjouée les traces de sa jouissance. La scène était à la fois incroyablement érotique et tendre.

Une fois satisfaite du résultat, Sakura se releva doucement, souriante "On dirait que l'Hokage va mieux, mon travail ici semble être terminé sensei". Dit elle alors que son visage était encore légèrement maculé par la semence de Kakashi qu'elle finissait coquine de lécher en la récupérant avec ses doigts pour le plus grand plaisir de Kakashi...et le sien.

"Oh...tu es encore loin d'avoir terminé Sakura-chan" dit Kakashi souriant, alors qu'il pouvait humer avec délectation la cyprine de la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses.

_A suivre..._

**NB : les reviews sont une bonne motivation si vous désirez avoir une suite rapidement ^^**


End file.
